Internet use, particularly electronic commerce (E-commerce), has experienced considerable growth in recent years. E-commerce, in its current form, is supported by vendors, advertisers and service providers, all of which use Web servers to respond to client requests for goods, services and information. A Web server typically maintains one or more log files, which contains information relating to access of the Web server. For example, Web server log file(s) may contain information relating to a transaction performed via the Web server. Log files can take up large amounts of storage. This can be problematic, particularly for Web servers that accommodate high amounts of Web traffic.